McLaren F1 GTR - BMW (Kokusai Kaihatsu UK Racing) '95
|manufacturer = McLaren |year = 1995 |drivetrain = |engine = BMW S70/2 V12 |displacement = 6062 cc |aspiration = NA |torque = 651.0 Nm |power = 600 BHP |pp = 618 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The McLaren F1 GTR - BMW (Kokusai Kaihatsu UK Racing) '95 is a race car produced by McLaren. It was first introduced in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.34, released on March 5, 2019. The car appears to be the #59 driven by Frenchman Yannick Dalmas, Japanese Masanori Sekiya, and Finn JJ Lehto, who won the 1995 edition of the 24 Hours of Le Mans. In-game description "The ultimate automobile, that won both the BPR series and the 24 Hours of Le Mans." In 1991, McLaren announced their first true road car. It was conceived by Gordon Murray who designed F1 machines for McLaren at the time, while its exterior design was created by Peter Stevens who designed the new shape of the Lotus Esprit. The car was called the "F1". What Gordon aimed to create was the ultimate automobile, a car that would stand the test of time that would not fade 10-20 years ahead; a car that would be representative of the industrial productivity of the late 20th century. Proper aerodynamics were a must, and even the front/rear, left/right weight was thoroughly balanced to perfection. The monocoque body formed in carbon composites is extremely light, weighing just 180 kg, and the total weight of the car is only 1,140 kg. The engine is a 6.1 L V12 made by BMW motorsports, and produces 627 BHP and 66.4 kgfm torque. It marked an official record speed of 391 km/h in 1998. With high demands from the racing world, McLaren went on to develop a model with further refined aerodynamics; the F1 GTR. Delivery of this car started in 1994. From 1995 the McLaren F1 entered the BPR series and won the season, but they also had another significant victory this year in winning the 24 Hours of Le Mans. In wet conditions that lasted almost all day long, the McLaren held back the open prototypes that were then said to have the advantage, and car #59 (which was practically a McLaren works car), driven by Yannick Dalmas, JJ Lehto and Masanori Sekiya, took the overall win. Acquisition GT6 The McLaren F1 GTR - BMW (Kokusai Kaihatsu UK Racing) '95 can be purchased from the Dealerships for 1,750,000 Credits. It has a detailed interior. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the McLaren section of Brand Central for 450,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by signing a Manufacturer's Series contract with McLaren, which is valid for one Manufacturer's Series season and allows the car to be used in Manufacturer's Series races. Trivia *With the addition of the car to GT Sport's Gr.3 class, it is the oldest car available in that class. **This fact is reflected in GT Sport Spec II's intro, where the car can be seen colliding with Ford GT LM Spec II Test Car, another Gr.3 car built to "legacy" regulations (in Ford GT's case, loosely based on 2000s FIA GT2 rules). Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr.3 Category:McLaren Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:LMP Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:24 Hours of Le Mans winners Category:FIA GT1 Cars